1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle behavior prediction apparatus and a vehicle behavior prediction method.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle behavior prediction techniques have been developed in the related art to predict vehicle behavior.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-92424 (JP 2010-92424 A) describes a driving assist apparatus that extrapolates vehicle behavior in a predetermined location by learning travel condition information for each situation and comparing learned data with current travel condition information. The travel condition information includes, for example, vehicle speed information, current position information, road information, accelerator depression amount information, steering angle information, and so on. Further, WO 2008/126389 describes a safe driving assist apparatus that creates a driving behavior prediction model based on statistical learning from time series data relating to driver operations such as a brake operation, an accelerator operation, a steering operation, and a blinker operation, and advancement directions of a host vehicle following the operations, and uses the created driving behavior prediction model to predict a vehicle path.
In the related art described above, however, a precision with which the vehicle behavior is predicted may deteriorate when a current traffic condition differs from a traffic condition expected from the learned data.